nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshi's Island DS
Yoshi's Island 2 is the sequal to the hit classic Yoshi's Island. The game will feature 3 babies that will be able to ride your back, 2 more than the original. Though the new additions add a great amount of fun to the game, it still has its classic gameplay and sorts with it. For example, you will still collect those Flower icons, mini starmen, and a lot of the original things from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, which makes this a true sequel. It was also revealed at both E3 2006 and Camp Hyrule 2006 that the bosses would be two screens high. Plot A mysterious floating island has suddenly appeared over peaceful Yoshi’s Island. Soon after its arrival, a gaggle of kids vanishes from the island school. Thankfully, Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Donkey Kong, Baby Wario, and Baby Bowser manage to avoid being kidnapped. Now, Yoshi and the three young superstars must set out on a wild and colorful quest to rescue the kids and investigate the ominous island hovering overhead. Characters This is a list of the playable characters in the game. It will first show the characters name, then the weight of the character, the first game the character appeared in, his special ability, and the Yoshi it is riding on the Box-Art. Yoshi Like in the first game, Yoshi will be able to use his classic Egg throwing move. To collect the eggs, you can either eat and swallow an enemy, or hit an egg block to gain them. He will also be able to use his flutter kick that allowed him to gain higher grounds. And of course, The Yoshi's will be able to use there tounge attack to either eat enemies, or spit them out as projectiles. Like all Yoshi games, there will be multiple Yoshi's throughout the game with each having diffrent colors. Its unknown weather these colors will effect the gameplay like it did in Yoshi's Story, Yoshi Touch & Go, and Super Mario World, but it is expected to. By recent pictures revealed at GC 2006, it can be confirmed that you will be able to turn into a helicopter again. It also shows that yoshi will be riding atop some unknown animal. Confirmed Colors Confirmed by Nintendo Power, Boxart, Photos The Babies Baby Mario In this game, each one of the three babies are able to do diffrent things while on top of Yoshi. Baby Mario, while being medium size, can stomp on enemies. It's unknown weather he will be able to use the star power from the original game that allowed him to be invincible for a short amount of time, while dragging Yoshi behind him in a small egg. Baby Peach Baby Peach is very light, allowing Yoshi to not only jump higher, but if you press a certain button, Peach will pull out her unbrella to sail even higher than before. The downside to this, though, is that you can not stomp on enemies to defeat them. Baby Donkey Kong This is the first game for Baby Donkey Kong to appear in. In it, he can ram through enemies, and also climb vines to get to other areas that can't be reached other wise.. Its unknown weather his weight will effect the gameplay in any way, but it is expected to. His weight, though, is heavy, along with Baby Wario, and possibly Baby Bowser. Baby Wario The new box-art confirms that Wario will be a playable character in the game. Though no information has been revealed about him, it is obvious that he will be a heavy character. Other than that, the picture also shows him holding a magnet, with coins on it. Baby Bowser The box-art also confirmed that Baby Bowser will be a playable character. Since in the last game he was an enemy of Yoshies, it must be that the two have teamed up for some unknown reason. Also, he seems to be shooting fire out of his mouth, which must be his special ability. It's unknown what weight the character will be, though it is expected to either be heavy or medium. Wifi During E3 2006, it was unknown that the game would go over wifi, or would be even multiplayer. Once Nintendo released the box-art a few months later, it confirmed that there would be some sort of wifi using the Nintendo Wifi Connection. It is currenty unknown how this will be used, but some possibilities could be racing, fighting, or many more. Voices *Kazumi Totaka - Yoshi *Charles Martinet - Baby Mario *Nicole Mills - Baby Peach *Richard Yearwood - Baby Donkey Kong *Charles Martinet - Baby Wario (Expected) *Unknown - Baby Bowser Category: Mario Games Category: Yoshi Games Category: DS Games Category: Games Revealed in 2006 Category: Wifi Games